ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl and Manny
Darryl and Manny are two characters from the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones. They are Jamal Jenkins' friends. Summary Rob and Jamal are in a store, where a sales clerk is suspicious of Jamal since he is African American. Jamal explains that that sort of thing happens a lot. He relays a time where he was in Queens with Darryl and another friend in a Caucasian neighborhood, where a woman had yelled at them due to their race, threatening to call the police if they did not leave. Later, Rob is invited by Jamal and Lenni to a street fair. After a while, Jamal's friends Darryl and Manny come. Darryl suspiciously looks at Lenni and Rob (who are Caucasian), clearly disapproving of who he is with. He asks what he is doing, and Jamal responds they were just hanging out together, and were about to get hot dogs and invites them to come with him. Darryl declines, stating that they were going to the community center to play pool. Manny pipes up, saying that Sally Lewis was going to give them free games as a reward for helping her move some boxes. Jamal is hesitant, though, since he is already with Rob and Lenni. Darryl makes a face, and Manny says he wants to play pool. The former turns to Jamal and states that "brothers should stick together". They leave, and Lenni comments that they were rude, acting if she and Rob were not there. Jamal mumbles that he is familiar with that happening, but does not elaborate when asked. After Jamal gets a hot dog, he is distant with his other friends with him, and goes to the community center a bit later. Lenni pretends that she does not mind him doing that. The next day, the whole team has supper at Jamal's house, where his older sister Danitra has made a supper from African food. She gets into a small argument with her mother, stating that people with African heritage should take care of each other. Her mother insists that race does not matter, and to also think of how she is making Jamal's friends feel. After the supper, Lenni asks Jamal if the reason why she had left her and Rob at the fair was to be with his African American friends. Jamal responds that the people on the team are not his only friends. He also states that he likes being with the them, but that he likes to be with other people, like Darryl and Manny, since they "understand some things". Rob is confused, as Jamal again does not elaborate, but does not ask him to explain. Rob sees Darryl again when he is with Jamal at the YMCA. He invites Jamal to a party for the next night, which is sponsored by a group called People of Color. Darryl says that he is coming with his family, and was going to be with Manny. Jamal accepts the invitation. After he leaves, Rob verbalizes his annoyance that Darryl had completely ignored him, saying that his friends are cold. Jamal uncomfortably responds that Darryl does not like Caucasian people very much. Rob is then irritated that Jamal does not care that Darryl does not appreciate his other friends. After school starts again, the team is together at a pool. Jamal talks to Darryl and Manny, excited about something. Surprisingly, he then asks the team if they want to play water volleyball with the three of them. Manny seems more excited about the game than Darryl, as the latter is staring in the distance. Lenni scoffs and asks Darryl if he actually wants to play with them. Darryl responds that he does now. Manny commends Alex on a somersault that he had done in the water. A bit later, they start the game, with Darryl serving. Rob helps his team, which includes Darryl, to get the first point. Darryl congratulates Rob for the save. Category:Book Characters